She is what and PRINCESS!
by Thi Lou
Summary: One day a mysterious girl showed up and she doesn't remember where she cames from and who is it after her? Well, I'm sorry and "Welcome to my story" hope you like it. :)
1. Who am I?

*Gnnnrrk* the door opened, the Fairy Tail guild members looked at the door there was a young girl with her cloths ripped and she just fall down to the floor. Many of the guild members ran toward the girl to see if she was okay and some of the girls in the guild screamed. Wendy tried to slip in the crowded people who were around the girl.

When she was came near the girl, she was little shaken at the horrible sight, the girl´s body was so pale much cuts and bruise all of her body and the blood streamed out of her someplace, but looked little better now, but people thought it was much worse before… and she was just a kid was all the guild members thought…

The master Makarov had come out of his office when he heard the girls scream. Wendy healed her little bit, but stopped to yell someone must take her to the infirmary and Erza was the one who was the quickest of all…

When Erza took the girl in the infirmary, she left to see the master to tell that a girl came and she just falls down unconscious to the floor. When the master Makarov heard that his face was serious and all in the guild whispered and wondered what happened to her.

Wendy was healing her and the girl's skin had color again, and was so shocked when she saw the cuts and bruises healed itself and **really abnormally fast**.

Wendy heard her murmured "Mhmp…" and she ran out if the infirmary to say loudly -**She wakes up!**

Some of the guild cheered and some others sighs and the master to the infirmary with Wendy and said her cuts and the bruise healed itself "really abnormally fast" and so Makarov nodded.

Some of the guild members went too to the infirmary and saw her beautiful cute face and she was so cute, many of the girls wanted to hug her and the boys was just quiet and looked at the mysterious beautiful cute girl on the infirmary bed.

The mysterious beautiful cute girl woken up and looked at the small old man and she just said, **"Who am I and where is this place?"**

**Sorry for short one..**


	2. My name is

**/ Hello, Thi Lou here! Hope you like this story :D **

**Review what you think it could happen. I hope you could help me with this story **

**Thi Lou skips away, **_**see ya**_**! /**

_**~Flashback~**_

"…**. **_N_-_no my n-name is…__** NYAH, MY HEAD!***_ she screamed and took her hands to the head.

-WENDY! Screamed the master at the girl who stood beside him, quickly she started to heal calm down the headache. Some min she loosened her hands from her head, smiled brightly at the little girl who healed her _**"Thank you"**__, _and looked at the little old man and said, _"My name is Ashixéa Zhaéiy."_

"Hello Zhaéiy, this place is in a guild named Fairy Tail I'm Dreyar Makarov, the master of the guild." Said the master of Fairy Tail, while smiling at the young girl on the infirmary bed.

"Hello Makarov, everyone, said Zhaéiy smiling brightly like the sun. Many of the girls squealed and wanted so badly to hug her, and some of the male members didn't think straight at the mysterious young girl.

Lucy just looked at the young girl and thought she did know her somewhere… "Hey, you young woman with the blond hair with keys, said Zhaéiy while looking at Lucy. Lucy' eyes widened "Y-yes? Said Lucy nervously and stepped towards near the bed. "Do I know you somewhere? Asked Zhaéiy while her chin was on her fingers and looked thoughtful.

Everyone in the infirmary stared at Lucy and she flinched when she felt everyone staring at her. "Well I don't know, but I feeling that I know you somewhere…? Answered Lucy nervously while looking at Zhaéiys eyes. "I'm sorry, but what is your name? asked Zhaéiy polite and smiled at her. "Oh sorry, my name is Heartfilia Lucy", she said and took her hand towards Zhaéiy. "It's nice to meet you Lucy." Zhaéiy took gladly her hand and shook.

**PRESENT TIME~~~~**

**~Makarov's POV~**

Some days ago, Zhaéiy became a member of Fairy Tail, but she said _"only when I remember who I am and go back to my dear people, if they are alive…" _was she all said and became like a sister to everyone in the guild. "I wonder how she got that state_ she was, and not remember anything… maybe her name is a fake one. Thought Makarov with his beer in his hand and looking at it._

"_Good morning!"_ said Zhaéiy while waving gladly to everyone. She went the bar near the little master and the master thought "It's okay for now…" and sipped of his beer. "Good morning master Makarov" said Zhaéiy and sat down beside him, then came Mira and asked her if she wanted something and said she wanted some lemon drink.

"Good morning my child" and she just giggled at him, she thought it's funny every time when he says [my child] even though they doesn't know each other very much.. –Here is your lemon, said Mira while handing over the lemon drink to her.

"_Thank you Mira-san._"

"It was my pleasure."

Master Makarov turned his head again at Zhaéiy and asked how it go yesterday, when she shopped with Lucy-chan, Levy-chan, Wendy-chan and Erza. Zhaéiy said it was fun and she found some clothes and books while her eyes sparkled dreamy.

Makarov laughed at her, and sipped little of the beer, and still laughed.

Zhaéiy snapped out of her trace and laughed with him. Mira heard the conversion, giggled at her childish side, and went to other to take their orders.

**~Zhaéiy's POV~**

I talked about yesterdays shopping with the girls with master Makarov and laughed together. My hair was long, wavy brown with black highlights and my eyes was gold with slightly brown in it. I had a grey t-shirt, dark blue shorts with black tights, shoes was light brown with dark brown lines.

"Zha-chan!"

I heard and turned around to see who called me, and it was Lucy-chan while waving at me happily with Team Natsu trailing behind her. "Zha-chan, we in Team Natsu want to do a job today and-…"We want you coming with us!" said Natsu cutting off Lucy-chan. "Hey Natsu I was talking to Zha-chan!" yelled Lucy-chan angrily at Natsu with dark aura and her hand on the hip.

"E-eek, o-okay Luce, d-don't be so angry." stammered Natsu while shivering. "Aye sir!" said Happy while flying above them. ***giggle* **I giggled looking at Lucy-chan and Natsu, Erza was talking to Gray and I stopped them when I said, "I would gladly coming with you on the mission."

"YES!" yelled Natsu while Lucy-chan face-palmed, Erza and Gray smiled at me and nodded. "So, what for mission?" I asked and Natsu froze, Lucy sighs, Erza and Gray looked at them.

I noticed something go out the backdoor and wanted to check, so I said. "Pick something and we meet again in one and half hour in the train station, ok?" Team Natsu looked at each other and nodded, and then they walked to the mission board.

While they did it, I walked out of the backdoor and saw a girl with very long wavy light blond hair with green eyes. **"Who are you?" **I asked while feels like I know her somewhere…

**Thi Lou/ Thank you so much xXTopazWolfXx and fx lover (guest).**


	3. You know me and I know you

**Chapter 3**

**Thi Lou/ Thank you everyone and I'm so sooo sorry for not updating sooner.**

**~Zhaeiy's POV~**

"My name is Mavis Vermillion, the first master." said the little girl while smiling at me. I felt warm inside me, when she answered my question.  
*Do I know her?* I thought while looking at her. "You know me and I know you." Says Mavis like she read my mind, I widened my eyes and she said "I can see your thought on your face." giggled the little girl.  
"So you know me? Tell me!" I asked intensely. The first master shook her head and said calmly, "No, I can't tell you" with a sadden smile, but her eyes said she wanted to tell me. "Oh…" I muttered. Suddenly she said "When the time is right, you would understand." And disappear thin in the air…

**1 and half hour later~ the train station~**

**~Lucy's POV~**

When I came to the train station, I saw Zha-chan sitting on the bench and looked like she was in a deep thought. Then I saw Erza came with big baggage's, she saw me and went forward to me and asked "Are the guys here yet?" I shook my head and looked at Zha-chan again "Well the guys are not here, but Zha-chan is here though." I answered her and went to Zha-chan with Erza trailing after me.  
"Zha-chan! You were here?"

She looked up and saw us, but something glinted in her eyes but then she shook her head. Suddenly I heard Erza asked when she came and if she had seen the two idiots, but she said she didn't seen them and came fifteen minutes ago.  
Then we heard loud voices and I realized they were coming, Zha-chan did it too.

"NOWAY!" I heard Natsu scream.

"OF COURSE!" I heard Gray say.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Erza with a dark aura.

"AYE, SIR!" they said shakily.

"Aye!" Happy said- flying above us in a circle.

***giggle***

We stopped and looked to Zha-chan and saw her giggle, but it came to a laugh.  
We all looked each other- soon we all laughed together, suddenly she asked "What for mission guys?" I started to say "We are going to stop a-" "A dark guild that plague a town." said Natsu cutting off Lucy.

"Natsu! Don't talk when I'm talking!" yelled Lucy very angrily at Natsu with a dark aura.  
"E-eek!" screamed h hiding behind Gray and Gray just laughed.

**~Zhaéiy's POV~**

"Ermm… Where are the place we're going to?" I asked them and they answered "Shikurochi town" ***Oh, "that" families are there*** I thought and became confused why I knew it and shook my head and looked at the train schedule and said at the same time "it's coming in about 13 minutes."  
"Okay, I'm going to buy tickets and **WAIT** here!" the red-headed woman said and glared at the two boys. Boys nodded with fear and sweated, Lucy and I chuckled at the boys, talking to each other about the teams destructive and reckless old missions.  
We talked until Erza came with the tickets and the train came to the station and sat down- waited until the train went to Shikurochi town.  
When the train left the Magnolia town- Natsu's face turned green because of his motion sickness, but soon put in sleep because of Erza and soon we all fall in sleep.  
_**  
**_**Thi Lou / Hope you like it! ((^_^))**


End file.
